Shadow
by Okikurumi
Summary: If he would stop, he would see the sky, and notice it was in his favor.


He couldn't tell why he was running, he didn't even realize at first. But that ache settled into his legs and his mind snapped.

'What am I running from, there's no threat to me at the moment.. Am I, _afraid_ of something?'

Yet his legs kept going, as if they were on they were on a mission of their own. He couldn't see the sky, not at this speed. His vision was blurred, blind almost, for there was no focused destination. Hearing, normally a grand attribute to him, was now muffled and ignorant. But speed was a part of his namesake, it had been from the start, along with his wit. But all that had it's purpose, it wasn't normally wasted. So why, why was he running right now? Was it unknown stress, that suddenly decided to impale his senses and work itself out? It's not like he _was_, or _could_ actually _run away_, it was just for the moment's hidden pain.

If he would stop, he would see the sky, and notice it was in his favor.

However, pain set in deeper, and he would, eventually, have to stop. The pain in his legs would stop the running, which was the result of the pain in his heart. The pain of seeing some of his friends die, in reality and in presence of his life, and even someone more important. Someone he had strived to gain acceptance under for so long. And when he finally got him to remember, and to _love_ him, that grand fighter was snatched away with the dawn's light.

His_ father_..

Gin, the silver shooting star, eventually granted his four legs relief. He collapsed panting heavily, rolled over onto his back and finally looked at the sky that ever so wanted his attention. His glorious brown eyes locked with the vast amount of shimmering flames in the heavens before him, both his eyes and stars imitating each other, an everlasting flame that never could burn out.

Yet, this brought no comfort. But the night before he had to say farewell to his old friend Daisuke, and watch Akatora's noble death. But even so, as he cared for his friends dearly, it was the downfall of the scarred leader that pained Gin the most, the one dog that seemed immortal.

Gin knew better than let this bring him down, his father told him so. All of the dead's spirits would live on and give all of the fighters strength. One cannot mourn, the truth was to keep fighting, never let yourself break down. And if you die with a purpose, that is the definition of pride. Akatora taught everyone that first hand, taking out Akakabuto's last eye after getting hit and losing an eye of his own and a leg in one moment's mistake. Benizakura too, drowning for a better cause.

Gin had his duties, being the new leader. The one who killed Akakabuto, he who saved Futago Pass, the prodigy child. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way.

The young leader rolled back over and settled into a sitting position. His ears folded back, brown eyes half-lidded, tail curled neatly by his right leg. He really was a beautiful dog, silver fog colored fur, with morning's storm-gray colored stripes overlaying white under accents. A perfect example of a rare tora-ge akita. And his three trademark scars on his forehead truly complemented his brave figure.

Yet such a male was still but a pup. He had grown, surly, after all he'd been through. But still, Gin was young, and the pain of losing his father, whom he respected so much, tore the akita apart.

He wanted to howl his suffering, but couldn't. Someone would hear, and he didn't want to be looked down upon. He didn't want the pack to worry for him, he didn't want them to say, "Is he still too young? Maybe he's not ready to be a leader yet." Of course the pack would _never_ say that, for he had already proven himself a fine leader. Yet this still crossed Gin's mind. And the dog sunk his head lower.

"Gin."

_That voice...._

_"Gin." _More of a sweet whisper this time, but still a command.

_No one else has that voice..._ Gin's ears flicked and his eyes slowly grew wider.

_"My son.."_

The silver tora-ge's head shot straight up and locked eyes with the figure before him.

The grand aura of the scarred bearhound stood before him, although clearly not of this plane anymore. Everything about Riki was the same, just more transparent, a fleeting in and out of image, like a shadow. Is that what you become when you die? A shadow, so you can follow those you love and give them your strength?

Akatora was probably with his brothers, Chutora and Kurotora, and even that Kurojaki, he's probably with Chibi(Tesshin) now. So it was only natural for Riki to be with his own son. What was surprising was that Gin could see and hear him. The troubling thing was that there was no scent, so this could be a dream, which is what Gin didn't want. Gin wanted his father to be real, and there, even if he's a shadow now, _as long as he's there_.

"F-Father?" he stated, blinking wide-eyed. He felt a little like he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't.

"Gin, don't be alarmed. I felt your worry, so I will grant you one more time to speak to me. But you very well know I'm always with you, even if you can't see me."

Gin could hold himself down any longer and bounded to the wispy figure. He was surprised as, despite the fact his father was a shadow now, he could touch him. Gin nuzzled his wet nose in his father's fluffy chest, tail wagging. Riki couldn't help but smirk, well in the best way a dog could smirk. He felt sorry for the younger male, he'd been so busy trying to defeat Akakabuto he ended up losing his memory and never got a chance to be a true father. Has Gin been suffering this whole time?

"Gin." Riki interrupted the pup's happy reunion, "I need to speak with you, however." The younger dog stepped back and looked into the shadow's eyes before him. "I came because I felt your need. I'm aware you know that you can't run from your duties, but you can't let the past delay them. As I said before, you must celebrate with the living, and howl to honor the dead. Sometimes you have let go, not everyone gets the chance to speak with someone's who's already dead once more. All the dogs that sacrificed themselves are proud for what they did, and you must live on to let them be at rest. You're a very strong male, it's amazing that you can stand so tall at your age. You're puphood was much stronger than mine."

Gin cocked his head to the side. What did that mean? His father was the best bearhound of the family line. Riki tugged his lips back in a dog's version of a smile.

"I wasn't chosen to be a bearhound at first, and I was very fearful when I was very young."

No way. _Him? _Never originally chosen to be a bearhound?! Impossible!

"Sure, I was bold enough to wander the mountains during the day and have little adventures, but one day became a nightmare. A pack of dogs defeated me and left me to die, and I cried almost the entire night. When I woke up, I was face to face with your grandfather, Shiro. He taught me that one has to stay strong and brave no matter what may happen. Never to fear death, and continue to fight for the better cause. Those are the true qualities of a bearhound.

I soon trained on my own, to become a better fighter. I even saved your boy Daisuke from a rouge dog. But in the end, I had to witness my own father's death, in a way you thought you saw me 'die' before, but he had told me to stay back, that was his time. But I knew I had to become even stronger, especially when I learned my father died and Akakabuto survived." The shadow sighed, he was never one for explaining his life to someone. But this was for Gin, so it was okay.

"I'm just sorry, for you and your mother, leaving you behind like that and forgetting everything except to fight that damned bear."

Gin had been listening intently, sincerely surprised at all his father went through when he was young, and how much he must've changed. It was hard to imagine him as a rejected bearhound candidate in the beginning.

When Gin didn't answer, Riki lifted a paw and continued as he placed it back to the earth. "So Gin, my son, don't let my death slow you down. Know your place, and continue to fight, and take care of your friends and comrades. Help Ben raise his and Cross' pups, along with that little one Moss brought back. Aid anyone who may need it, fight your enemies with all of your spirit. And have fun too, Smith will be there to help guide you, that Iga ninja Akame too. Everyone will follow and be with you. You're not alone, laugh with the living, that's what we like, we want to see those we left behind happy and living their lives to the fullest. Understand?"

Gin nodded, eyes shimmering with newfound strength. "I will, Father! I'll make sure I become a strong leader! Thank you.." His heart shifted slightly, knowing his father would leave visibility soon, but Gin's heart didn't sink, for his father would always remain. The scarred shadow bowed before his son, "That's right, Gin, become like the wind and run, and never let the star in you burn out. I'm always here for you. Remember that, and remember your duties." And as Gin blinked, Riki was gone. Well, not truly, but that has been established.

After a while of gazing at the stars once more, the silver leader made his way back to where the pack slept. He passed Ben and Cross, with their puppies and Chibi, and the two remaining Kai brothers, Moss and Jaguar, Akame, Hakuro, and all the friends he had made on the recent journey around Nippon. He settled by John, who was very keen on his surroundings even while he slept, opened and eye to spot Gin. "You doing better, Leader?" Gin nodded with a wag of his tail. "Much, John, much." He smiled, and let himself drift into slumber.

Now was Gin's time. But still, he had quite a journey to take to complete his part of the Silver Fang Legend.

...::+~*~+::...

I have no idea where this came from, and it's really weird 'cause I'm not usually into the sappy stuff.

Probably a hell of a lot mistakes, seeing as I'm soooo tired and it's past midnight and I have math finals first thing in the morning. But this just came out of no where and I couldn't stop without finishing.

Oh well.

Enjoy my stupid random drabble-ish thing here.


End file.
